


Revealed  by taco's

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a oneshot A request by another author enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed  by taco's

Author's Note

this story is a one shot from a recommended plot by Princessbinas from fanfiction.net

now on with the story!

Danny Phantom

in

Reveled by Taco's

Danny's POV

Thank God it's Saturday! I get to hangout with Sam and Tucker,

If Ghost's don't attack. ''Danny!'' I hear my Mom yell from the kitchen.

I groan as I leave my bed and descend down to the kitchen. I hope it isn't anything Ghost related . '

'Danny''.Can you add the Anti Ghost repellent into the Taco sauce''? ''Oh and some Ecto ranium''? '''Uh,Uh''? ''Why cant Jazz do it?'' ''Jazz!'' I yelled while glancing up the stairs, for my older sister to rescue me from this ordeal. ''No Danny I asked you''. My mom gave me the do as I say face.

I groaned and grabbed the Anti Ghost powder and the Ectorainium bottle and cautiously put it into the Pot. ''What are we making anyway?'' ''Taco's''. she say's glancing at my scared eye's that were fixed onto the pot. At Dinner I tried to stay away from the Taco's because I could feel the Ectorainium seeping through my core.

It stung like a Bee! but the more I tried to stay calm in my seat the more excruciating the pain. It was eventually to hard to bare. I couldn't keep still in my seat. When all of a sudden it stopped. Dad than ran down to the Lab because he wanted to see if his upgrade on the Boomerang was completed.

''Ive done it me Jack Fenton! and out of pure stupidity he threw the boomerang causing it to circle the house and nail me in the head. ''OW''! I yelled as it practically nailed me again twords the table the table I clutched my head as the pain coursed through my head.

'' Darnet!'' Dad yelled. ''Why does it always key into Danny?'' Mom was working on the Ghost Gabber ''May I be excused?'' The Gabber than said just to spite me. ''May I be excused fear me''. The Boomerang came back again and nailed me once more!

''God''! I yelled! I groaned. ''I'll be in my room,'' '' I'll be in my room fear me''. I started to walk to the Livingroom when I felt a pain in my lower abdomen. I gripped it and tried to hold back a scream but mom noticed.''Danny, are you alright? she asked concernly.

'' I'm fine.'' I said a tad in pain with each enduring sentence. '' What did you put in the taco's?'' ''You don't remember you added the ectorainium and Anti Ghost repellant .

I just added a substance that reveal's ghost's why?'' ''Oh no reason.'' I said nervously I did'nt even notice the odd looks I got from them because out of nowhere the chilling blue rings started to form. ''Danny? I was Accepted and it was all thanks to Taco's.


End file.
